


A Bunch of One Shots

by vcawarrior15



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Card Games, F/M, Handcuffs, House Party, NSFW, Strip Poker, Transferred From FF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcawarrior15/pseuds/vcawarrior15
Summary: Main biggest work from FF.net, I've now made these stories available to readers here! These are simply short one-shot stories of my favorite pairing from what was my favorite shows. I hope that you enjoy them, and let me know if you know if you've found these again! I certainly hope you enjoy yourself!
Relationships: Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Hard Work

Phineas wiped the sweat off of his brow and bent backwards to stretch the muscles in his back. He did agree to do the yard work for Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, but his seventeen year old brain was really only caring about the money he agreed upon than how much work needed to be done. But after a few days of manual labor he had nearly completed his task. The front door to the home opened and out stepped Mrs. Shapiro with a glass of lemonade for the red head.

"Oh, Phineas this is all so very nice. It looks wonderful."

"Thank you Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I'm glad you like it."

Vivian handed the beverage to Phineas, who quickly started to guzzle down the cold drink. "I'm very glad with your work. Listen, I have to go do a few errands and I will be gone for a few hours. If you want, you can go upstairs and take a shower and get cleaned up; there are even some snacks on the counter if you want. Everything else can really wait for a little bit longer."

"Thank you Mrs. Shapiro. I'll take you up on your offer."

Vivian nodded. "Just take the towels down to the laundry room before you leave please. I'll take care of everything else."

"Thank you again. I'll just sit out here to cool down a little bit first."

"Just do what you like Phineas. I trust you."

Phineas went and sat down on the front porch in the shade, continuing to sip on his lemonade. Mrs. Shapiro went back inside and called for her daughter to come down stairs.

"Yes mom, what is it?"

"I need to go out and do a few errands. I'll be gone a few hours, but in the meantime can you do a couple things, just do the dishwasher, and the laundry. Nothing extensive."

"Yes mama, I'll take care of it."

"Oh, and Phineas is outside," Isabella's smile perked up at the sound of her crushes name. "If he needs anything, please help him. I also offered for him to take a shower and rest here if he wants to, so you won't be surprised."

"Don't worry about me mom. Everything will be taken care of."

Vivian grabbed her car keys and purse and in a few moments, she pulled out of the garage, down the driveway, and into Danville. Isabella slipped outside to the front porch to talk to Phineas. She found him sitting in a porch swing, still sipping on his lemonade. "Hey Phineas."

"Hey Isabella."

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked, using her usual catchphrase.

Phineas took a moment longer to answer than normal. Although he would never admit it, he did have a thing for Isabella, but didn't know how to ever go about with it. But today when Isabella approached him in a bright yellow shirt with a knot rolled up to show off her stomach, and her slender, tan legs being covered by a small pair of cut off shorts, he had to focus on his words to avoid sounding like a blubbering idiot. "I'm good." He finally managed to sputter out.

"Have you been working hard?"

"As hard as yard work can be." He replied as she sat down close to him.

"We are really thankful that you did this. Mom is getting older, and she knew that she would like to have someone she knew do it for her."

"Oh it's no trouble. It lets me get to work with my hands some. That's always a plus."

"I know something that you could work with your hands." Isabella muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

Isabella blushed, embarrassed that Phineas nearly heard her. "It was nothing."

"Oh ok."

The two teens were kinda silent after that. Both talked intermittently, but most of the time it was almost tension filled. Each one almost wanted to fall into the others arms and beg them to have a kiss. But Phineas didn't know of Isabella's feelings, and neither did Isabella for Phineas'. Instead they mostly stared off into two different directions, with Phineas occasionally taking a sip of his lemonade.

Phineas lifted up the drink again, but this time there was no lemonade to quench his thirst. "Hey Izzie, can I get a refill?"

"Oh sure!" Isabella almost jumped up from her seat. "And why don't you come inside? Mom already told me that you could take a shower her if you like."

"No, I don't think that it would be right. I mean I'm just across the street-"

"Please." Isabella said quickly, before covering her mouth. "I mean, just do it. It's the least we can do after you have been so good to us."

Phineas blushed some after hearing Isabella's outburst. "Alright then, if that's what would make it up to you all."

Isabella grinned, and went quickly inside, with Phineas taking his time to get up and into the house. He kicked his shoes off and left them on the front step before going inside and heading up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, Isabella stopped him in the hallway with a clothes basket in her hand.

"If you want I can throw your things in the wash with ours so your mom doesn't have to worry about it."

"Oh no, that's fine. I'll just throw these back on after the shower."

"You have an extra change of clothes in a bag that you left after a pool party if you needed them. They are in the laundry room, and I'll bring them up and leave them by the bathroom door for you."

"Well okay, I'll go in and step out of these then."

"Nonsense, just take them off right here." Isabella suggested.

Phineas cheeks flashed red. "No, I can't do that."

"Phineas please, I've seen your butt a couple of times, whether it was when a pair of swim trunks pulled down slightly when getting out of a pool, or that time that Buford went on a pantsing rampage. Seeing you in your boxers won't faze me." Isabella hoped that her true hopes weren't shining through. True she knew it wouldn't faze her, but she was hoping that she could see a barely clothed Phineas that she so wish to latch on to…

Phineas mulled the idea over for a few moments. "Fine, but you mustn't say anything about this. It'll be kind of embarrassing."

"I promise."

Phineas began to undress, putting his dirty work clothes into the basket that Isabella held. Isabella could believe that Phineas was getting undressed in front of her. Her will was shaking as Phineas took off his shirt, displaying his cut chest muscles and flat stomach. And she couldn't help but giggle a little as Phineas took off his blue jeans and showed off his red striped boxers.

"Those suit you well." Isabella teased.

"Ha ha." Phineas sarcastically replied. "Are the extra towels in the closet?"

"Yes, yes they are."

Phineas quickly stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the water to the shower. He breathed a sigh of relief. Normally in a situation like that, he would have gotten really embarrassed, and depending on your point of view, that usually turned him on. He was glad that you got out of sight before he began to show signs of arousal.

For Isabella, she could barely contain herself. She had gotten Phineas to strip for her and then run to take a shower in her house. It was almost too good to be true. She rushed and got the laundry ready to start, but didn't turn on the washer so Phineas could have the water he needed. She looked over at the bag that Phineas' extra clothes were in, and a plan began to formulate. She was tired of not telling Phineas her true feelings, but now was almost the perfect opportunity without anyone to distract them.

* * *

Phineas emerged from the shower, feeling refreshed and clean. But still, his heart beat quickly as he knew that Isabella was still in the house, and he could still tell her how he felt without anyone distracting them. Of course he knew not of Isabella's feelings, but he still had hope. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist to pear outside the door to find his clothes.

Outside the door, he did find the bag, but found it to be empty. Another look down the hallway he found that his clothing had been laid out, piece by piece, leading to Isabella's room. Phineas didn't know what to make of it, but he followed the path anyway picking up the clothing as it went.

As he reached his hand inside Isabella's door to get the last of his things, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside her room. Phineas let out a quick shout before he was thrown on Isabella's bed, keeping his towel wrapped around his waist. Before he could get up, Isabella jumped up and straddled his body and held his hands on the bed.

"Isabella, what's going on?"

"I couldn't help myself anymore Phineas." Isabella explained. "You've just been so perfect and wonderful and nice and not to mention sexy. I can't help myself anymore. Phineas I love you and want you to be my boyfriend."

To say Phineas was shocked would be an understatement. He looked up into Isabella's eyes and he could see how they were shining, waiting for his response. Phineas smiled and looked back at Isabella. "You know, I am really surprised by all of this, but I'm really happy about it all. I've liked you for a while now too, and this is all a big surprise, and-"

Phineas was interrupted when an ecstatic Isabella pressed her lips into Phineas' for a long desired kiss. Phineas' eyes widened then closed as he embraced the kiss from his new girlfriend.

Isabella broke the kiss, smiling from ear to ear. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"My guess is it's been a long time."

Isabella giggled, and the teens just lay their staring at each other for a few moments.

"Umm Isabella can you let me up? I need to get dressed."

"Hmm, no I like you where you are."

"But I'm-"

Isabella stopped Phineas by kissing him deeply on the lips. Isabella still had her hands on his shoulders and could feel his muscles tense and then relax, letting Isabella kiss him like she wanted. She used her fingers to trace the muscles around Phineas chest and abs. Phineas hummed in appreciation, her fingers seemingly leaving a trail on his skin.

Isabella pulled back to catch her breath. "You seem to really like my touch." Isabella teased.

Phineas nodded. "I like it, didn't realize how much I wanted it."

Isabella could feel Phineas' hips start to grind his hips underneath hers, feeling Phineas' growing dick underneath his towel. Isabella smiled and started to undo the knot on the front of her t-shirt, letting her shirt fall of her shoulders.

Phineas' cheeks grew red as he got to see Isabella's bare chest in front of him. They were perky and just the perfect size for Isabella. Phineas looked away out of meekness and Isabella frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm just… you're beautiful."

Isabella's cheeks grew red now too, Phineas' words meaning a lot to her. She lowered herself on top of Phineas, letting her chest squeeze up next to his. "You're such a flatterer. I'm surprised no one got to you before I did.

Phineas shrugged, not really able to think clearly as he could feel Isabella's breasts squeeze on his chest. He couldn't help himself as his dick twitched against Isabella's leg.

"Hehe, you're already twitching, and you haven't even seen me yet." Isabella teased.

"I've already seen plenty." Phineas countered, wrapping his arms around Isabella, pulling her in tightly.

Phineas' strong hands felt warm to Isabella's soft skin, forcing a coo from her lips. She loved the feeling of Phineas on her body, but she wanted more. She pushed off of Phineas' chest and stood up on her bed. She undid the button on her shorts and let the fall to her ankles.

Phineas' eyes widened as she kicked her shorts to the side. "Is- isn't this a li-little fast?" Phineas stammered. "We just agreed to be in a re-relationship."

"Flynn, I've been wanting this for a few years now. So you can either enjoy this, or it'll just be me."

Phineas nodded in understanding, and started to let him enjoy himself. He smirked at Isabella. "You have a wet spot."

Isabella looked down at her crotch and noticed that she now had a dark spot where she had started to get really excited for what was to come. "I guess so. It's because of you."

If Phineas' face could get any redder, it did. Phineas really wasn't one to expect compliments, but to hear he had made some one horny, it was certainly different. "Thanks, I guess."

"Can't you take a compliment, Flynn?" Isabella asked, sliding down to sit on top of Phineas' obvious bulge from his dick underneath his towel.

Phineas breathed deeply, feeling Isabella on his dick. "I can, I just well you know, don't take em well, especially when they are sexual."

"Well then you're going to have to learn." Isabella began to grind on top of Phineas, causing Phineas to close his eyes. He was inexperienced and that was alright with Isabella. She was the same, but she wanted it bad. She lifted her body just a little, and lifted the towel off of Phineas so she could see Phineas' dick.

Phineas felt the fabric move, and he went to cover himself, but Isabella stopped his hands. "Stop it Phin, don't be modest. Just try for me…"

Phineas sighed and put his hands back to his sides, letting Isabella get a good look. Phineas had started keeping his pubic hair trimmed, the bright orange, curly hair framing his surprisingly pristine dick. Isabella slowly touched his member, feeling the warmth coming off of it.

"It's larger than I expected."

"Glad you like it." Phineas thanked, not really keeping much focus as Isabella was slowly sliding her hand up and down.

"Thicker mostly, I bet it'll feel good inside…"

Phineas opened his eyes and looked up at Isabella. "Are you okay with that? What about protection?"

"Please, have you met my mom? She's had me be safe for a few years." Phineas shrugged and nodded as Isabella explained.

Isabella laid on her back and wagged her finger for Phineas to come closer. Phineas sat up and wandered what Isabella wanted. She pointed at her panties, and Phineas got the message. But first he wanted to please Isabella some. Starting at her neck, he began to give soft kisses, and slowly descended down her body, making sure to give multiple kisses along the way. When he got to her waist, he traced his fingers at her panty line, making Isabella wait. Isabella's breath had sped up and now she ground her hips into Phineas' hands, begging him to hurry up. Phineas jumped down and kissed the inside of her thigh, making Isabella force out a sigh. He went another step and licked gently in small circles on her thighs, making her sigh louder.

Phineas smiled; glad he was somehow doing the right thing. He looked at Isabella's panties, the wet spot having gotten bigger than when they had first started. He put his nostrils right on top of the wet spot and took a deep sniff, getting all of sweet smell he could. "Smells sweet." He told his girlfriend.

"Thanks Phin, but please get my panties off." Isabella practically begged.

Phineas did as he was asked, sliding his fingers underneath her waistband and pulling them off her slender legs and tossing them to the side. Phineas stared at the longest time at Isabella's naked body. To him, she was the image of beauty, her body tan from the sun and red from arousal. He couldn't ask for anything else.

"Isabella, I love you."

"I love you to Phineas." Isabella sat up and pulled Phineas into her lips, kissing deeply.

Phineas let his hands start to trace Isabella's curves, teasing her wet pussy by getting close but never touching.

Isabella couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Phineas' hand and pressed into onto her bare, wet pussy, soaking Phineas' fingers. Isabella gasped, loving the feeling of Phineas touching her. He let his instinct take cover and he slid his fingers inside, getting his fingers as wet as possible. Isabella pushed her hips up, sliding Phineas deeper into her pussy. He began to rub her walls, watching to see her reaction with each stroke, making notes for later.

The redhead eventually pulled his fingers back out and then gave them a lick, tasting Isabella's juice on his fingers. "Mmm, tasty."

Isabella smirked and took Phineas' fingers and started to suck them, removing her juices from his hand. "I always liked the taste I make."

Phineas nodded and slid his dick in front of her begging pussy, rubbing her clit as well. "Are you ready?" He asked her

"Wait, just real quick." Isabella stopped Phineas. She sat up real quick and wrapped her lips around his 7 inch dick, sucking it to its full stiffness. Phineas moaned quietly as Isabella made sure she got his dick as wet as she could. Once she was satisfied, she lay back down and waited for Phineas to take his prize.

Phineas took his dick in hand and lined it up with her pussy. He slid the head in and after a nod from Isabella he slid in, taking away both of their virginities. Both teens gasped, never experiencing such a sensation before. Their bodies began to intertwine, wanting to be as close to each other as possible.

Phineas knew that the first time was usually the fastest, as well as most painful, so he made sure Isabella was ready to go before he started really thrusting. Isabella told Phineas he was ok, so he started to slide back out but then quickly went back in.

Isabella let her head roll back. She could Phineas thrust in her every time, her pussy extremely sensitive. It was overpowering any pain that she was feeling. Her hands reach up and wrapped around Phineas chest, pulling him to her chest so she could feel his body on hers as much as possible.

Phineas didn't have any words to say, which was odd for the talkative red head. This was something he didn't know how to describe and words seemed useless. He could feel her pussy contract on his dick with each thrust and with him slowly increasing the speed and deepness; he could feel her more and more. Soon, the bed started to rock and was softly hitting the wall as Phineas began to pound his girlfriend's pussy.

Isabella let go of Phineas and began to play with her breasts, increasing the sensations she had. Phineas watched her hands fly over her body and he joined in, massaging her breasts while trying to support his weight. Isabella took his hands in hers and guided them to where she wanted them, even taking two fingers and pinching her nipples when it felt good.

Due to Phineas newness, even if he had masturbated to Isabella for a couple of years, he still did not the stamina that one gets from real sex, and he could feel his coming orgasm. But he could tell that Isabella hadn't cum yet. He thought quickly to what he had read over the internet and so he began to grind his pubic bone into her clit. Isabella was surprised, but she just moaned loudly as Phineas did exactly what he needed to do. Her clit was sending pleasure up her spine, forcing her to just bounce with Phineas' thrusts and moan in pleasure.

Phineas was on the brink, but wanted to make sure Isabella get to cum as well, so he slowed his thrusting to where he was barely moving but took a free hand and began to rub on her clit. Isabella couldn't hold it anymore and let herself go, her first orgasm going through her entire body. Her pussy grabbed around Phineas' dick tightly as her legs started to shake. She reached out and pulled Phineas close to her body as they rode out her orgasm.

Eventually her legs stopped shaking and her breathing started to catch up with her. Isabella looked into Phineas' eyes. "That was great… but you haven't cum yet have you?"

"I was taking care of you first." Phineas explained.

"Well if you hurry, you might be able to get me twice." Isabella urged as she played with her clit. Phineas did as he was instructed and began to pound Isabella quickly, getting back to near orgasm. Isabella was already ready to cum again, her first orgasm rolling over to the next one and with Phineas thrusting deeply, it wasn't going to take much to come again.

Phineas groaned and finally thrusted deeper than before, filling Isabella's pussy with the largest cum shot he had ever had. Isabella could feel his cum inside her and that was enough to send her over the edge again, cumming her on his dick.

Both the teenagers barely moved, sharing this extremely intimate moment together. Slowly, Isabella's pussy let go of Phineas' dick and he slid out, pulling some of his cum and her pussy juice out and falling onto her bed.

Again the teens looked at each other deeply in their eyes, shining brightly like stars. Phineas gave Isabella a soft kiss on the lips and then lay down next to her. "That was amazing."

"Yes, yes it was."

"And to think all it took was for me to have to take a shower at your house for us to get together."

Isabella tapped on Phineas' nose playfully as the last of the pleasure flowed away. Isabella took a finger and licked up some of their mixed fluids. "Mmm, I like it."

"Maybe we can try again some other time." Phineas hinted, pulling Isabella close to him.

The two teens laid there for what seemed like forever until they heard Isabella's mom return from the store.

"Isa, is Phineas still here?"

"Yes mother." Isabella answered, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

"Did you 2 do it?"

Phineas and Isabella's eyes widened and their faces flushed out of color.

"N-No mom that's ridiculous."

"Oh don't give me that, I saw this coming because I planned it. I hope he took care of you."

Isabella looked at Phineas and he simply shrugged. Isabella cuddled into his chest. "Yes, yes he did."


	2. Card Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better be prepared when you make wagers over cards~

"Come on Isabella, just one more hand." Phineas begged. He hadn't expected to be stuck in just his underwear when he agreed to play cards with Isabella, but when Isabella raised the stakes and made it a game of strip poker, he didn't really think twice. Hell, he might get see Isabella naked for the first time after getting together just about a month ago on his 17th birthday.

Isabella thought for a moment, which had lost her shoes and top, pulled her skirt down a little on her leg, teasing him a bit more. "Alright Phineas, you get one more hand. But if you lose, you have to do anything I say for the next hour, got it?"

Phineas bit his lip, but he couldn't not get another chance. He accepted and then dealt the cards, and he picked up his hand. He couldn't help but give a smile. He threw down a useless card and picked up another. He waited for Isabella to decide what to do. She laid down 2 cards of her own and picked up 2 more to replace them. Confidently Phineas sat his cards down where Isabella could see them. A straight flush, a strong hand he figured that he had won. He was shocked when Isabella turned her hand over and showed her 4 kings that she had. "But how did you?"

"Lucky draw Phin, now it's time to pay up." Phineas went to argue, but Isabella shook her head. "We had a deal."

Phineas closed his mouth and then sighed. He stood up and just removed his boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Isabella giggled, seeing Phineas half-erect dick hanging out in full view for her. "Mmm, I like what I see already." Isabella commented.

Phineas' cheeks flared red. He hadn't exactly planned on ending up like this, so he was still very shy about himself around his girlfriend. "Well thanks I guess."

"Aww come on, be confident about yourself." Isabella stood up and walked over to Phineas, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "That's what I liked about you, well one of the things." Phineas smiled cheekily and kissed Isabella on the nose. Isabella giggled but then walked over to a far chair. "Now, you have to do whatever I want for an hour." She pulled out a phone and set it on a timer for one hour. "And the first thing I want you to do is... get a full hard on. I want to measure you." Isabella pressed start on the timer and set it to the side.

Phineas thought for a moment, but then he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a ruler from the drawer and returned to Isabella, who was still waiting. He walked over and handed the ruler to her. He still hadn't gotten completely hard yet, so he took his dick in his hand and gently stroked it, getting it harder and longer.

Isabella wouldn't admit it to everyone, but she was already loving what had happppened, glad that she never told anyone that she could count cards. As Phineas' dick slowly got completely erect, she leaned forward and placed it next him.

"Hmm, about 6 and half inches. It'd be listed longer if you didn't have that upward curve."

Phineas blushed some. "I guess that's good I guess. It's not too small?"

"Phin, you could have a cock that's four inches long; I would still love it anyway." Isabella encouraged. She set the ruler to the side and thought for another moment. "I want you now to..." Isabella slid her hands behind her and undid the clasp on her bra, and let it slide down her shoulders, letting Phineas get a full view of her breasts. "Come over here and suck on them." She commanded.

Silently did what he was told, walking over to where Isabella was and getting on his knees in front of her. He reached up and touched them tentatively, never touching a girl's chest before. Phineas' hands were cold and made Isabella jump back slightly. After making sure Phineas knew nothing was wrong, Phineas continued to play with her breasts before Isabella reminded him that he was supposed to be sucking on them.

He nodded and took a deep breath before putting his lips on one of her breasts. She cooed slightly as Phineas started sucking on her nipple. She had always wanted to see what it felt, but hadn't had a good chance until now to try it out. Phineas snuck his hand onto the other beasts, being able to fondle it gently.

After a few minutes and nearly practically giving her a hickie on her breasts, Phineas switched and began on the other side. Isabella had silently been enjoying Phineas' pleasuring and when he switched sides, she cooed loudly, feeling Phineas' warm mouth on her breasts.

Phineas leaned back and took a deep breath after sucking on Isabella's breasts for nearly 10 minutes. He noticed how red her nipples were, sticking straight out and in Phineas' opinion, even more sexy than before.

Phineas didn't see it, but he had heard Isabella's legs rustle on the fabric of the chair, guessing that was a good sign that he was doing a good job. Isabella looked up at Phineas. 'Good job," Isabella stood up and kissed Phineas on the lips. She slowly reached her hand down to Phineas' butt and gave it a good squeeze. "Nice tight ass Phineas. I've always liked that."

Phineas blushed again. "Well I'm glad that you are sexually attracted to me."

"Damn right." Isabella bent down on her knees and started to pump her hand up and down Phineas' dick, getting back hard again after it had gone down while he was sucking on her breasts. Phineas was surprised, but he lost any words with Isabella's soft but strong hands wrapped around his cock. Isabella got him back t full length and then began to suck only on his tip, teasing the redhead.

Phineas cringed while being teased. "I thought that you were supposed to tell me what to do?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Well I want someone to suck your cock, and since I know that you aren't flexible enough for that, I get to do it." Isabella slid her lips down Phineas' dick, although going slowly as she had never done that before. Phineas let out small cries the farther she went, having to keep from thrusting in her mouth. She slid back to the tip and then slid farther down again than before. She kept doing this until her nose was running into his trimmed pubic hair. She ran her tongue on the underside of his dick as she pulled back away.

She stood up and grabbed Phineas shoulders, pushing him into the chair that she was sitting in earlier. "Stay there." Isabella commanded. Phineas looked over at the timer and saw he still had to be a slave for still quite some time. He looked back as Isabella slid her skirt down off her hips and set them to the side. Phineas could see a faint dark spot on the front of Isabella's panties as her panties her wrapped tightly around her pussy.

Isabella sauntered back to Phineas and knelt down in front of him. She gave his dick a few strokes with her hand before putting in back in her mouth. Somehow to Phineas, Isabella's mouth had gotten hotter and Phineas moaned softly as Isabella bobbed on Phineas' dick, immensely pleasing her boyfriend. She slid her hand inside her panties and started to play with her already damp pussy. Just being able to see Phineas naked and make him hr plaything for a while was something that she had dreamed about and would always give her the best orgasms. Isabella slid two fingers inside herself and hummed in delight, finger fucking herself.

Phineas slid his hands into her hair, unable to control what he could do. He didn't pull or force her, just playing with her hair as he was getting continually closer to cumming. Isabella could feel his cock pulse, knowing that he was getting close, thankful that Addison had told her about that before. She slid his entire dick in his mouth and then fondled his balls with her free hand, pleasing as much of him as he could.

Phineas couldn't handle it anymore, and after a loud moan, came into Isabella's mouth. Isabella tried at first to take his entire load but instead let some of it fall out of her mouth onto his leg. She looked up at Phineas as he was breathing heavily. She got up and kissed Phineas on his lips and started passing some of his cum into his mouth. Phineas could tell what Isabella was doing, and would have normally resisted, but he was still under slave time, so he took the cum she passed to him. She removed her lips and told him to swallow, which Phineas complied.

'Now, you'll know what I taste when I do that again."

"But you don't have to do that again if you don't want." Phineas reminded.

"But that was what I wanted to do." Isabella helped Phineas stand, his legs slightly shaky from his orgasm. She sat back down and looked at Phineas with bedroom eyes. "Take them off Phin."

Phineas nodded, and very gently ran his hands up the sides of Isabella's legs, like he had done when they had made out before. Isabella cooed as he made his way to her waistband, wrapping his fingers underneath and then pulling her panties off her slender legs. Phineas tossed them to the side of he looked Isabella's pussy, dripping with a few drops of her liquid and already red and pleading to be played with. He looked up at Isabella and she gave him a signal that said, "Al-you-can-eat." Phineas began to kiss and suck on Isabella's pussy, trying his best to make sure Isabella loved it.

Isabella was softly moaning all while Phineas played with her. He would slide his tongue from the lowest parts of her lips and then slide it up all the way to her clit and with just a quick flick of the tongue, make sure that he got her clit. She would have wandered how he knew what to do so well, but at that point she didn't give a damn.

Phineas spent quite some time licking and kissing Isabella's pussy. She had gotten close to coming once already but asked that Phineas slowed down to make it last longer. He of course agreed but now she was on the edge again. But when she only needed a little more to finish, the timer on her phone rang, signaling the end of the hour. Isabella looked down at Phineas who looked back at her, his chin dripping with her juice. "You're times up."

Phineas shrugged. "Not in my book." Phineas went back and sucked on Isabella's clit. The sudden surge in pleasure was enough for Isabella, sending her over. Her pussy contracted and sent a wave of pussy juice down her cunt, splashing on Phineas' face.

Phineas pulled back and watched as Isabella's eyes were still rolled in the back of her head. He licked his lips, wiped the excess off his mouth, and kissed on Isabella's neck. She giggled and looked at Phineas. "That was great."

Phineas nodded. "Maybe we should play card more often!"


	3. NO Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to do what you're told!

It wasn't often that Isabella showed her frustration and thoughts in front of her friends; and even less so when she was out with them on their bi monthly lunch date, as it was the few times they got to see each other. But her frustrations were too much for her to conceal and when she finally sighed loud enough with a pitiful look on her face, both Addison and Ginger both stop their discussion and looked at their friend.

"Ok, What's going on hun?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you this upset since Phineas forgot your birthday cause he was elbows deep in a research project for his and Ferb's doctorate work." The Japanese friend plucked a crouton from her salad while Isabella set her head on her hands.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be pouty but... can I vent for a moment?"

"Of course, that's why we have a girl's lunch in the first place." Addison remarked, taking a sip of her drink.

Isabella bit her lip thoughtfully before speaking. "Well, it's about me and Phineas."

"When is it not?" Addison joked before Ginger gave her a glare from across the table.

"Well, this time it's more... intimate."

"Told you he wasn't going to be able to satisfy." Ginger smirked at Addison who took a drink while Isabella shook her head.

"No no! That's not it, it's more of... we haven't been 'close' in a couple months."

The drink that Addison was taking suddenly went back out as she spat in surprise with Ginger offering the same look but less spraying of water.

"Wait wait, so you mean to tell me Phineas, Phineas Flynn, one of the most sexual activity desiring male of probably all his grade, doesn't want to get it on with you?" Isabella looked like she would rather melt into the floor as she nodded her head, trying to keep the voices of her friends down as some other lunch goers were starting to look at their table; but that wasn't going to stop Addison from continuing her questions. "This is the same guy who helped develop a new adult toy for public sale when he was 18 cause he had perfecting it for 2 years?"

"Yes, yes I get it! But would you please just let me vent here?" Isabella pleaded, shoving a French fry from her plate into her mouth while her friends calmed down for a moment. "Look, I know it's odd but that's the truth. He's been so enamored with his newest project that it's literally all he does is wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, work, shower, sleep. And before you've even ask, no it's more than his obliviousness; I've literally asked him straight to his face with his favorite pair of lingerie on while he wasn't working, and told him to please have his way with me, and I meant any way. All he said was 'I'd love to but I really have to finish this project.' "

Isabella laid her head on the table and sighed, finally getting this personal matter of her chest. She new it was intimate but she needed to let it all out. Her two friends looked at each other, sharing faces of uncertainty and confusion; not entirely sure what was the best way to help their beloved troop leader. They had their own issues but it certainly wasn't lack of intimacy.

"Well... have you thought about taking care of it yourself?" Ginger asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"I'm assuming you mean by taking some time to get off, and yes Ive tried, but there's just something about having your man in you that cant be fixed just by achieving an orgasm. I don't really have to tell you that to you two." The other girls gave a sheepish look, a bit of blush spreading across both their cheeks as they agreed that it wasn't something that they had to elaborate on.

Before they continue, the waitress came to their table and dropped off their check. Without a chance to put her hands on it, Addison and Ginger whisked it away from the Mexican Jewish girl and wagged their fingers. "No girl, we got this. You need a little off your mind." Both of Isabella's friends reached for their purses, setting said purses on the table. Addison's was just a bit tilted off a plate and tumbled over, revealing the contents which most were harmless, but a flash of metal and pink fuzz as a pair of fuzzy lined handcuffs fell on the table top. All three girls eyes flashed at what was on the table, and as Isabella and Ginger's eyes grew big and a small chuckle grew from Ginger's throat, Addison's cheeks got a bit more pink and she quickly stuffed them back into her purse.

"Well, it seems like you don't care that everyone knows what you like to do in your private time." Ginger laughed as she placed her debit card in the receipt carrier and handed it to a passing hostess.

"There's nothing wrong with that! As long as its done in private does it really matter?" Addison defended, setting her purse in her lap.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders in response. "I'm glad for you at least. It seems like you and Buford seem to have a good time with it."

"Well, to be completely fair, I need them if I want to… be in the lead. He likes to have his hands wander, so I use them to keep them still."

Isabella rolled her eyes, quickly losing herself to the fantasy growing in her head. Phineas, hands tied down and unable to work, her hands tracing over his frame as she pressed her uncovered body against his. Planting a deep kiss on his lips as she slid herself down… She was snapped out of her daydream with Ginger snapping her fingers in front of Isabella's face.

"Earth to Isabella, thinking of something?"

"N-nothing important." Isabella answered, grabbing a sprig of her hair and twirling it around her finger as her cheeks resembled that of a valentines heart.

Addison tapped her chin for a moment, followed by a sly grin spreading across her face. "You know what Isabella, I think that maybe you should borrow them, just for the weekend?"

"M-me? Borrow them? I-im not sure about that. I don't even know the correct way to use them." Isabella stammered out, her heart beating a bit faster mostly from embarrassment.

"Oh come on! You've been wandering how to fix your current problem, and I think this might be something you'll really enjoy. Think about it, take away the builders hands, he'll turn into putty in yours."

Isabella bit her lip and thought about her friend's advice. If she was the most honest with herself, she was getting desperate and was willing to try really anything. Her and Phineas hadn't done anything "kinky" before, but it was something that had discussed before; and after all handcuffs wasn't the most kinky thing that they had discussed doing. So overall, what was the downside, especially if it ended up doing what Addison said it would do. With an almost defeated sigh, she stuck her hand out as Addison slid the said cuffs from her purse into her waiting hand.

"We expect a full report on what happens when we eat again." Ginger commanded, as everyone began to stand up from the table.

"If it does what Addison says, I'll tell you the morning after."

"Its a promise then." Ginger replied with a cheeky grin, as they exchanged goodbyes. Isabella tucked her new toy away, wandering if her plan was really going to work at all; and most certainly thinking of what the benefits might be in the end of the whole thing.

* * *

It has always been difficult to Keep Phineas away during a project. It's just how he had been since he was a kid. And at the moment as he stared at the inner workings of his latest invention, the hands could barely keep up with the brain. He absolutely loved it all but he didn't like the way time would say, "Ignore eating or sleeping or even physical intimacy" so he could finish.

It happened during one of those moments that Isabella gently tapped on the machine.

"Hey there cutie."

Phineas gave a small smile. "Hey there Isabella."

"Whatcha doing?" She couldn't help but ask, it was basically tradition at this moment to ask it.

"Well, at the moment, I'm literally elbows deep in this machine, but to be fair I've made more progress today than the past few days, so things are looking up. How was the lunch date with the girls?'

"Oh it was fine. We did some catching up as usually."

"Did you talk about anything interesting?"

Isabella instinctively grabbed a lock of her, twirling it in her fingers, trying her best to avoid the truth. "Oh not exactly, just how life and everything is going."

Phineas pushed himself from under his invention on the roller cart, grabbing an oil rag to wipe off his hands. "Well, that seems certainly like a fun morning. Anything worth talking about?"

"Well, not particularly. But there's always gossip about jobs and the boys. You know girl stuff." Isabella shuffled on her feet, the secret she was waiting to use in her back pocket, waiting for a good moment to strike. Despite him having been working for a few hours, this was gonna be the best chance to get him while he was unaware.

"Well, I'm glad you had some fun at least in all of it. I do want to apologize for how busy I've been lately, but you know how I can get. Doesn't make it fair to you cause I know I can… make things difficult." Phineas was trying his best to tip-toe around the issues he was referring to. Even if he was still an adult at this point, talking about things that were very personal like physical intimacy were still sometimes hard for him to get over his initial awkwardness. It didn't help that he and Isabella had had more than one discussion and a couple workshop sessions on it; which did help but when everyone in town knows who you are it can still makes thing a bit awkward.

"So I was wandering if ummm... you wanted to spend some time with me tonight?" Isabella asked, her heart beating a bit fast in her ears. She sauntered over a little, sliding Phineas' hands to her hips while placing her hands on his shoulders.

Phineas looked her up and down, his cheeks flushing slightly red, actually figuring out what she meant this time around. "Well... I would certainly love to.. but this project is so close to being done-"

Isabella planted a kiss on Phineas' lips, lingering for a few seconds to let it sink in. Phineas smiled a bit happily, but Isabella could still tell he was more focused on the project than on her, leaving her one more option. "How about you close your eyes for just one second ok? I'll tell you when to open." She asked, using as sultry voice as she could muster.

Phineas nodded and slowly closing his eyes. Isabella waved her hand in front of his eyes, making sure he wasn't peeking before slowly stepping back, holding his hands out in front of her. As quietly as possible, she slipped the fuzzy handcuffs out from her back pocket and opened them enough to slip over his wrists. With a deep breath, she slapped them on his wrists, locking them down on him.

Phineas' eyes snapped open at the slap and the accompanied sound of clicking cuffs. He looked at the pink fluff and held up his wrists to her. "What are these?"

"Those," Isabella hooked the cuffs with a finger, "are meaning your hands are staying right where I tell them, understand?"

The redhead was a bit surprised; this was a side of her he hadn't seen in a long time and never in a intimate setting. He nodded understandable, and Isabella's cheeks flared red, as she pulled on the cuffs and led them from the workshop to their bedroom, shoving the red head on his back.

"I know this is new, but I think it's about time I room what I want." She turned around, keeping her back to Phineas as she shed her top and jeans, revealing a simple turquoise underwear set, which was one of the boys favorite colors and just happened to math her skin tone fairly well. They achieved their deserved effect, even wearing jeans she could see a bulge pressing against them.

"Seems like somebody doesn't mind it all." She teased, shoving him fully on his back, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. With a quick yank, they flew off his legs, the tent of red boxers nice and obvious. She eyed the bulge hungrily, grabbing it gently and rubbing it in her hand. "You can't deny you've missed it too."

"I-I wasn't going to." The redhead stammered, shifting his hips to get more comfortable. She reached through the front opening, pulling out his engorged cock and rubbing the skin softly.

"That's what I've been looking for." She knelt down in front of him, kissing along his stomach before placing a kiss on the tip, forcing a small whimper from his lips. She took it as her cue, licking from the base and up to the tip again. "I know it'll sound weird but I've missed the taste of you."

"I like the taste of you too you know?" Phineas wiggled his eyebrows playfully, Isabella's cheeks flaring red again. She forgot how much Phineas liked working her up with his magnificent tongue skills, but that was something they could visit later. At the moment, she knew she wanted him, specifically him, in her in some way. Licking around his tip, she slowly took his red head into her mouth, savoring every morsel as she took more and more into her mouth. Phineas closed his eyes, his hips slightly bucking up, wanting more of himself to feel the warm wet embrace of her mouth. Isabella fully obliged, suppressing her reflexes and sliding even lower on him, eventually her nose in his curly pubic hair. Phineas grunted, his back relaxing as she reached all the way down. "Y-you've been practicing haven't you?" Phineas questioned, not really wanting her to stop to answer.

Isabella looked up from her position, and gave a sly wink, putting just a little bit of tongue wiggle on the underside of his cock. Phineas gave up a little moan and Isabella took her cue to slide as slowly as she could, applying all the suction she could to his tasty meat, popping the tip out and splashing saliva over his skin. "I hope you are ready, cause I'm done with the appetizers." She slid up to her feet, and completely de-clothed herself, not even trying to tease her living victim. She climbed onto the bed, straddling the redhead with his tip grazing her already wet pussy.

Phineas, despite being handcuffed, rescued up to her hips, only gently stroking her hips affectionately. But before he could continue his loving touch, Isabella hooked a finger under the links between the cuffs and lifted his hands into the air, away from her. "No no bad boy. You aren't allowed to touch, not unless I say so. Your hands have been busy for a while, and its about time they take a break." She wiggled her eyebrows, and very shoved the redheads arms back down above his head, Phineas obliging her demand.

Isabella took a moment to steady her breath, her heart racing for a bit; she was more excited to final have some time with her husband than anything, but her dripping onto his manhood easily gave away how wager she was. Holding him still, she slowly slid down, inserting his tip and letting out a soft moan, letting herself getting used to him again. Phineas gave almost a small whimper, the warmth washing over him. It had been longer than he could remember since they had been together due to his own fruition, but he sure hell did love it.

"Mmmm that's the stuff." Isabella smirked, slowly sliding down his shaft and sitting down onto his full length. They both let out some moaning, Isabella not waiting much longer before she started to slide up and down, slowly increasing speed as she longed for more of him. She pushed down gently on his stomach, keeping herself balanced with every thrust.

"O-Oh fuck Isabella. Y-you're really warm today."

"Well, you could say that you've gotten me all hot and bothered." Isabella gave a toothy grin and Phineas just rolled his eyes as he added small thrusts of his own hips up as she slid back down. This caused her to lay her head back and close her eyes, letting his thick member slide in and out of her as the pent up feelings of the past weeks wash out of her as they were together. She had been waiting for a few weeks for this, and she was gonna enjoy every second of it. She could already feel herself getting worked up fairly quickly, and Phineas' face showed a similar situation, his eyes alternating from her glowing blue eyes and her uncovered chest. "You liking what you can see?"

"Well, I certainly don't mind when I get to see your beautiful body, but theres just something about your eyes when we are doing something like this that just make them shine." Phineas smiled, a bit of red spreading over his cheeks, even looking away slightly. Isabella reached down and gently pushed his cheek back to looking at her.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about it. I like it when you tell me about how you're feeling. Besides, I really want to know how it feels when you cum inside of me." Her words dripped with lust, leaning over him and pressing on his shoulders to keep herself upright. "The reason I want that, is I'm about to cum, and if you can I want you to do it at the same time as me. Do you think that you can do it."

Phineas nodded slightly, letting his body release the last bit of tension and focus solely on pleasure. Isabella picked up to the top speed she could ride his cock, moaning louder and louder as her body squeezed around his member with the sounds of their bodies rocking against each other was accentuated by the sound of the headboard hitting against the wall as well.

Isabella found her limit, and with increasing louder breaths she finally leaned down and moaned into Phineas' ear, sliding all the way down to his base as her desperately desired orgasm began to rock all they way through her body. As she clenched around Phineas, he couldn't contain himself moaning back into her ear, spurt after spurt of his cum shot out of him into her. Both of them stayed close in embrace, riding their orgasms until their heart rate had returned to some normality. Isabella slid herself off of his cock, undoing the handcuffs as she did. Phineas went straight and held her close to his chest, gently petting her as they cuddled together.

"Well… I think that was a fairly successful way for us to spend some time together."

He chuckled and petted her head gently. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry you had to go some great lengths for that to happen."

"Oh it wasn't that bad. Besides, if necessary I'd do it again."

Phineas blushed a bit, the ideas of a few more things other than handcuffs being used in their future escapades. "You know what? I don't think I would mind that at all."


	4. Dungeon Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's MMO night with the Boys, and sometimes your partner just want to make things a little more fun.

"So are we going after Shadowing Keep this time right?" Phineas asked, adjusting his headset to his ears. It was the weekly meet up with the guys on World of Warcraft and they decided they wanted to go dungeon crawling this time around. It was still weird for Ferb not being able to play with them this time, saying he was "studying" with a classmate from some of his College courses. But still being able to play with Baljeet and Buford was enough for him. Heck, every now and then Isabella would play too, but she said she wanted to not play that time around and no one had a problem with that.

"That's right. I was hoping it would be ok cause I was hoping for one of the drops from there and I'm not sure I can handle a bunch of low levels in my way." Ballet replied through his own headset, Phineas could hear the crunching sounds of some cheese flavored snack product more than likely from the feed from Buford.

"So will this be something that I can actually do well in this time?" Buford commented between munching sounds.

"Yes, Buford, you can use that new mace that you got last week." Baljeet responded as Phineas took a sip of water from his glass on the table.

"Hopefully this wont take too long, that way we can try a few different times so that we make sure you can get the item drop." Phineas leaned back into his chair as they waited for the loading screen to start up. It had been a while since they had played, and as much as he loved spending time with Isabella, taking college courses was just taking more and more time to just relax a bit and be himself. When approaching the subject, Isabella was in complete understanding, offering that she go to the library or spend some time with her girlfriends. The red head smiled softly, thinking of his loving girlfriend. He was at least hoping that she was having a good time at least.

Little did he know that his mischievous love had simply circled the block and waited until she was sure that Phineas was going to be busy playing his game to notice her slip back into the house. She wanted to give her boyfriend a little surprise, and thought it might be a good idea during his private gaming time. She slipped back into the house, making sure that the door didn't slam behind her as she did. "Hey Phineas, you busy?" Isabella asked, testing the capabilities of his noise canceling headphones. To her delight, they did their job and was able to continue with her not-so-nefarious ruse.

Little to Phineas' knowledge, Isabella had been hoping for a chance to surprise Phineas for a while, and she had been preparing accordingly. Reaching into her bag, she slipped out of her outfit and even out of her underwear, shivering at the small breeze flowing through the house. It was getting colder and colder it seemed everyday, but that wasn't the point. The point was she was going to have some fun with her red headed dork of a boyfriend. She slipped on the few strips of black fabric that she had ' to the extra effort to get sized and ordered special. She thought about doing it for Valentine's Day, but that was way too far off. Besides, if pressed it wouldn't be that hard for her to admit that the idea of pleasuring her man while he was talking with his friends certainly made her panties a bit wet.

Taking a moment to look at her reflection in one of the downstairs mirrors, she smirked at herself; rubbing a finger down her slim curves and even pulled at the waistband of her black panties, snapping them back into place. If this wasn't going to make him excited, then she was going to have some fun regardless.

Slinking her way up to his bedroom, she gently pushed the door open to his room and giggled as he saw him sitting up in his chair, clicking away on his gaming mouse while shouting out commands to his team.

"Guys, we need to focus. We don't have the normal group to do stupid stuff this time around." Phineas barked out, spinning his desk chair back and forth.

"Well, I cant help it. This new mace is just awesome." Buford retorted, his character whacking another baddie on the screen. Phineas rolled his eyes, typing his healing commands on his keyboard. He couldn't complain, he was just glad he was getting to play some; but then he did forget that Buford just always seemed to gnaw on his nerves.

But that was something that he didn't expect to happen was his chair to stop spinning as he spun to his right. His head snapped to look at what had stopped his spinning, and was surprised to his scantly dressed girlfriend and a cheeky ear to ear grin. She pressed a finger on his lips, urging him to keep quiet. "Having fun?" she whispered, and Phineas nodded, turning his mic away from his mouth to eliminate some of the noise of talking.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out studying."

"I was going to, but I wanted to do this much more instead." Her words dripped with sensual ideas, Phineas' head already running wild with possibilities.

"D-Do what?" Phineas stammered, finally taking time to look her from up and down. Black bra and panties, simple and elegant, covering up just enough to wanting more to the eye, and leaving a lot to allow to let the imagination run wild. Unfortunately, Phineas was snapped back to reality, Ballet yelling at him through the coms.

"Hello? Earth to Phineas? You wanting to catch up with the rest of us or do you want to spend time making things difficult for the rest of us." Ballet chastised his teammate, Phineas rolling his eyes and quickly turning his chair back and snapping his mic back into place.

"Yes, yes, Im here. Just let me catch up real quick. Perry made a noise and I had to go check it out." Flipping a look at Isabella, she giggled to herself as Phineas began to click away trying to catch up to his team.

Isabella tapped her chin as she looked him up and down. Phineas had turned his body back towards the screen, but his chair was still facing her, away from his desk. With just a little bit a light, she thought she could see a bit of raised fabric around his crotch… She smirked to herself as she knelt down in front of Phineas as he jabbered away to his friends, and with a quick pull of his waistband pulled down his pajama pants and boxers off at the same time. Phineas yelped out, turning to look at the black haired girl now between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Phineas hissed through his teeth as he tried to stay quiet, despite his cheeks flushing red as he was already at half mast, much to Isabella's delight.

"Im having some fun," she stroked his inner thighs, trailing a hand up toward his sensitive areas. "you keep playing your game. If you don't die, I'll make sure that you'll get a nice 'loot' at the end of it."

Phineas gulped slightly, his member twitching at the idea as his friends urged him to pay attention, needing his assistance more than they currently had. The red head turned his attention back to the game, clicking and tapping his keyboard away as his mind was instead occupied mores with the girl that was licking up his member, leaving a slight trail of her tongue as she reached under to his balls, gently massaging them to make sure he was nice a prepped for the next few minutes. She really wanted to make sure he enjoyed every single second.

The girl watched as he went from half mast to a full erection before sliding her mouth over his red tip, gently sucking on him and sending a wave of pleasure through the boy with enough force to make a moan come out of his lips.

"What was that?" Buford asked, his character waddling along toward their group objective.

"N-nothing! Just… moved my foot to a more comfortable spot than before and it felt good." He glanced down at Isabella as she was sliding up and down his shaft slowly, looking up with big blue eyes as he felt the warm pressure of her tongue on him. It was hard enough to think of a good excuse, but to do it while receiving such a wonderful treat from his girlfriend was making things difficult.

"Heck the way that sounded, it was almost like one of those anime shows the nerd likes to watch."

Baljeet scoffed across the coms. "I like to watch? Says the one with a body pillow in his closet!"

As the nerd and the bully began their verbal sparring over who had watched the most raunchy of anime, Phineas leaned his back into his chair as Isabella slid as much of his cock into her mouth as possible, her nose just grazing against his belly before she slowly pulled back, her lips making a popping sound as she released her hold. Phineas quickly slapped the mute button on his headset, letting out a loud moan again. "F-fuck Isabella!~ Are you trying to suck my soul out from my dick?"

She giggled and robbed her thumb under his wet tip. "Maybe… but at the moment the only thing I want to suck out of your cock is that tasty cum of yours. And I'll stop if you stop playing with your friends." Her eyes motioned back to the computer screen with Phineas quickly scrambling to get his character back and moving, slapping his group chat back on with Ballet essentially screaming at the red head for being "busy," spilling apologizes and using spells and abilities as fast as possible to get with his group. Isabella simply smiled, sliding her mouth back down on his shaft and going back to her pleasuring of his cock. She slid one of her free hands down the front of her stomach, slipping under the black fabric of her panties and sliding her fingers to the wet spot that was aching to be touched. She moaned softly, rubbing her lips as she sucked his meaty cock wandering how much longer he could last be was sure wandering if she was going to be able to.

Fortunately for her and unfortunately for the boy, he was already having trouble focusing, and she could feel his cock twitching. He was close to a release, and she would gladly give it to him. She curled a couple fingers around his base, sliding them up and down alternating the rhythm of her sliding up and down, sucking them with her warm mouth. She even decided as she did this to slip a finger or two inside her wet pussy, moaning with every thrust of her mouth.

Phineas grunted loudly, closing his eyes unable to avoid the inevitable. He gently put his hand on top of her head and forced her down to the base of his cock as he began to erupt wave after wave of warm cum into his girlfriends mouth and throat. Isabella was a bit surprised at the force, but murred around the cock, massaging it to milk every drop of his member. Phineas keep grunting, lifting off her head as the last few spurts left him a bit drained. Isabella licked his cock clean as Phineas looked down, his eyes a bit glazed over. He gave an awkward smile as Isabella giggled, pulling her hand back out of her panties. She winked at him as she sauntered by, the boy following her along till he was snapped back by to reality by his two friends.

"Earth to Phineas! Will you please pay attention for one god damn second?! Are you ok to just finish the damn level? Pick the loot you want, we already took care of the boss for you."

Phineas just completely ignored the loot this time, letting the other two take it all. "Well, guys this was fun but I have to go. Something came up and I need to log off."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Isabella came back home early."

"Oh her? Fuck her man, we've barely gotten to play."

Phineas looked over at his bed, the girl swimming her bra around her fingers and her feet lazily kicking back and forth in the air as she waited for him. Phineas smirked and replied. "Yes, I plan on doing just that."


	5. Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're having trouble thinking of things, maybe you just need a new perspective!

Phineas rubbed his temples in frustration, leaning his elbows on his desk. He had spent a few hours on his current assignment, but it was like beating his head against a wall at this point. He had been at it for hours and nothing had come to him. Damn Ferb and his adeptness it writing, while the green haired brother was better at the writing and creative bit, Phineas' mind was more built for the overall creativity and how the physics of things worked when he built things. Thats why he got into the engineering program in the first place, but Ferb insisted that they take a fun class together cause they hadn't had a class together since the first semester, and being the good brother that he was, he agreed. But here he was, again on a Saturday afternoon, stumped for an idea that was due for class on Monday.

Phineas contemplates getting up from his desk and maybe starting to play some video games but a knock at the door knocked him out of his stupor. "Come in," he replied sitting straighter up in his desk chair as he spun around to look at his visitor. He smiled lightly at her, the girl from across the way he now called his girlfriend. She smiled back at him as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey big guy, whatcha doin?"

"Hey cutie," he replied, exchanging a quick peck on the lips before he spun back towards his computer screen. "Im still working on this writing project that's due Monday."

"Still? You said you started working on that Friday night!"

"Well I did, but I've had just no creative spark for this." Phineas slumped down in his seat as Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh come on there, the spark is in there it's just having trouble surfacing."

The red head sighed and rubbed Isabella's arm gently as he stared at his screen. "I think you're right but it's just not coming to me. They've been telling me I need to focus more on how the characters are feeling, and maybe to start using more of the five sense as well."

Isabella tapped her chin as she thought of a way to help her boyfriend. She stared at the cursor, blinking as it waited patiently for a command and as she stared an idea formed in her mind, one that even she would get to enjoy. A sly smile spread across her lips as she stood up from leaning over him.

"Do you have anythjng to do today? Is Ferb planning on coming back?"

"Not that I'm aware of. He said he was gonna be coming back late Sunday after visiting Mom and dad."

"So there shouldn't be anyone bothering you?" Isabella asked as she quietly slipped her hand into her bag, pulling out a bandana she used to hold her head back during her studying time. Phineas simply shook his head, staring straight ahead at his computer. "Good now, I have an idea but you have to listen and follow directions."

"Oh, you know I don't mind following directions." The redhead replied, enough lust behind his words to make both of the young adults blush.

"Good now," Isabella slipped the bandana that she had folded over his eyes, tying the knot behind his head. "Comfy?" To which Phineas nodded. "Now I don't know what the prompt for you this week is but I'm gonna make you focus on using your senses ok?"

"And how do you plan to do that?" He inquired.

Isabella gently pulling his chair away from his desk to give them some space. As quietly as she could she also turned on the webcam built into the computer and turned it to record, hoping to give Phineas a nice surprise later. "I want you to say what you're feeling and when you feel it. Pretty simple right?"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders but a tingle went up his spine as he felt Isabella's weight slowly lower onto his lap and her hands trailed down his cheeks, and he could feel the skin of her nose gently rubbing against his.

"Use your words Phin." She teased, giving him a peck on the nose.

"I-I feel your weight on me, and your skin on mine."

"That's a good start, but how does that make you feel? We're gonna explore all points tonight."

Phineas swallowed, his throat drying up already. "L-like id really like to feel more."

Isabella smirked just a little before gently pulling his lips to hers, giving a long loving kiss. It was warm, but not devoid of passion as she held him still in her embrace.

The red head let his hands trail up to her waist, holding her still as their kisses turned to 2 and 3 and more, with more exploration of their mouths with every kiss. Phineas relaxed and let a gentle moan escape his lips, and Isabella pulled away with a slight breathiness. "And what did you just experience?"

"A very nice set of kisses." Phineas smiled, licking his lips gently.

"Now now, I want you to describe what you're feeling? What did you experience in full detail?"

Phineas leaned back into his chair for a moment. "It was warm, tender I think. I definitely would like more than that."

"More?~ Im not sure that I can do that?" she teased, gently spinning his chair so that they were facing the camera at a better angle. Phineas whimpered giving a small pouty face. "Well, on second thought then, how can I resist such a sweet face." She leaned down and kiss his cheek gently before pulling away again. Quickly she stripped off her shirt and tossed to the ground beside her and the bra quickly following suit. She turned toward the camera and smiled, giving her breasts a nice squeeze before going back to the boy sitting patiently in the chair. She instructed him to lift his arms, which he obeyed and she tugged his shirt over his head and it joined the clothes on the floor. "Keep talking Phineas, this is an exercise to help you."

"It's cold in the room but I feel warm…" Phineas trailed off, a hint of pink on his cheeks under his blindfold.

"Where do you feel warm?" Isabella smirked, letting her fingers trail over Phineas' skin.

"I… d-down below."

"Where is down blow?"

"Im feeling aroused dang it!" Phineas finally admitted, his cheeks now flaming red.

Isabella simply giggled, leaning down and kissing at Phineas' neck. "See, thats much more descriptive. Now, would you like some help 'down below'?" Phineas nodded, Isabella kneeling in front of her boyfriend and began to fiddle with the button on his jeans, enticed by the bulge he was already producing. "Keep talking Phineas, just because we're having a little fun doesn't mean that you can stop."

"W-well ummm,,, I feel like I'm really going to just enjoy whatever you have in store. m-my nipples are hard cause you know its cold." Isabella simply nodded along as she undid his button, and after giving a small tap on his hip, Phineas lifted his butt so she could slide off his pants off his legs.

Isabella murred slightly, rubbing a hand over the bulge of Phineas' underwear. "You look a little pent up down here"

"Well, I am wearing briefs. Considering the circumstances they are very tight in the front at the moment I would personally prefer that they were removed."

"Removed? Why would you want that?"

"Because I have an erection causing cramping issues and I was hoping that my girlfriend isn't just teasing me for fun!" Phineas was even more red than normal, despite not having his hands tied down he was gripping the edge of the chair to keep from removing the blindfold or from grabbing Isabella and tackling her to the floor.

Isaebella sighed gently, tilting Phineas' neck back and began to kiss under his neck sucking gently on the skin as she did. At the same time using her free hand to fish Phineas' rod from between the folds of his underwear. His breath hitched as she sucked on his neck, his cock twitching as her fingers wrapped around him. "You better keep talking or I'll stop."

"Y-Youre hand is warm, I can really feel your fingers wrapping around me. And I'll be surprised if I don't have a hickey tomorrow."

Isabelal giggled. "I didn't suck that hard, you just may be nothing it more than you might be." Isabella removed her hand from his cock but again tapped against his hip and pulled against his waistband and pulled his underwear down to his ankles. She stood back for a moment and admired the skin, the color on his cheeks, the fact that her boyfriend was listening so intently to her directions. It was not only adorable, but she just wanted to fuck the daylights out of him. She decided to join him in the nude, slipping off her underwear and pants off in one swoop. She shivered a bit, admitting that it was as cold as Phineas mentioned before, but they were abouthlt to be very warm.

Grabbing Phineas' hand, she slid his hand to her breast, letting it rest. "Now squeeze and tell me what you're feeling."

Phineas obeyed, squeezing her breast which forced a happy sigh from her lips. "Its… well squishy and warm. But its firm too if that makes any sense. The skin difference between nipple and breast is noticeable."

"Good job baby! You're using different ways to describe things. Now," Isabella moved his hand from her chest down her skin, down to between her legs, taking his fingers and pressing them against her now moist skin. "T-tell me what you feel now?"

Phineas let a small grin spread across his lips, moving his fingers around her lips, Isabella biting her lip to keep from moaning. "It's very warm skin. A little bit wet as well, but," Phineas well trained fingers found her slit and were quickly in her, forcing a moan from Isabella. "I think it's much warmer and wetter in here. A bit snug as well."

"I don't hear you complaining about it." Isabella remarked, her hand on Phineas' wrist, gently pulling it up so his fingers went deeper.

"Who said I would ever complain about a snug spot for my... fingers." Phineas chuckled at himself, slowly pulling his fingers back down and then up again. Her body was getting more excited, she let go of his wrist and let him explore and play at his leisure. Isabella had enough trouble standing as she was surprisingly excited at just him touching her. In fact it want long before her juices were flowing down from Phineas' fingers down his wrist as well.

"You're enjoying this too much aren't you?" Phineas teased, sliding his fingers as deep as he could at this angle. Isabella moaned a bit louder than she had to this point, but she shook her head.

"Just shut up and get your fingers out of there. I want something else there."

Hearing no complainants from the boy, Phineas removed his soaked fingers, wiping them on his erect cock to lube himself best he could. She didn't care too much, she was too worked up and quickly straddled him, pressing her chest against him as she guided his cock against her slit, slowly sliding down him while moaning in his ear.

Phineas' cock twitched, her moans sounding louder and more clear than other times they had been intimate, but his guess was it was the blindfold. Despite Isabella usually being the one to remind him, he decided to be the one to focus on the "task" she had started. "I-it feels warm, and very snug. Slick is another word I would use. But I can feel that every now and then feel you squeezing around me."

"Well that's because I'm horny and I want you dick." Isabella commented as her hips began to slid up and down his shaft. She wanted to make sure he felt everything he could, taking his hands and planting them on her hips, which he assisted in her riding him making it easier for her to go faster. "I-i want you to describe when you're close ok?"

Phineas nodded, though she didn't have to wait long. "Sorry that I'm not lasting very long but you don't know how hot moans sound when you can physically see what's causing them."

Isabella smiled and kept up her grinding. "Maybe that means we need to use a blindfold more often."

Phineas' cheeks flared red once more. "I can feel it building up. Like I know it's gonna happen soon, and I could almost tell you how much longer. It's right at the base or well, more inside behind my cock where I feel it building."

"Around your prostate area?"

"Y-yeah I think that's it. But I know I really want to cum inside you. It always feels so much more warm and like... like it's supposed to be that way."

"I understand Phin; it always feels much better when you finish inside me. It's really warm and when I get to cum when you are in me, it makes me feel more aroused and even at home, if that makes any sense."

"It does to me, but I hope you're prepared cause here in about, oh 30 seconds or so you're gonna be feeling something warm from me."

"Isabella giggled, ok hun; don't hold back on me ok?" Phineas nodded in understanding as he felt his orgasm welling up and almost to his word he moaned, pulling Isabela's hips down on him as he came deep inside her. It was warm like he said, but it was almost a desperate feeling to get even deeper, even more inside her as the second, third, and forth wave ripples through his body.

Isabella stroked Phineas' head and neck, cooing in his ear as she let him finish. "How does it feel hun?"

"Amazing... perfect and loving... draining a bit as well." As his orgasm subsided, he relinquished his hold on her hips, letting her up off of him. Before she removed the blindfold, she made sure the camera could see her slit as she spread her lips enough to show she was indeed very full of his cum before saving the video and minimizing the tab.

"So did you like your lesson?" She asked, removing the blindfold.

"I-I did, and I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Oh you don't need to butter me up. But I do think you need to hurry and write because I didn't get to finish like you did."

Phineas felt a little sheepish about not making sure she was satisfied, but she lifted his chin up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Better hurry, I might just be touching myself on your bed while I wait."

It was enough for Phineas to nod and get straight back to typing. Suddenly filled with inspiration and hormones raging, he knew what to write about. But he was certainly curious as to what the webcam tab was on his desktop...


End file.
